<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bless you by RavenShira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658836">Bless you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenShira/pseuds/RavenShira'>RavenShira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Senjus, Time Travel, Uchihas, Warring States Period (Naruto), Writing Challenge 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenShira/pseuds/RavenShira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desperate bid to get Sasuke back and fix what has been broken in their team when their last member decided to leave, Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura decide to do the impossible and travel back in time.</p>
<p>Who knows, it might have worked as well, if not for a <i>little</i> mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto challenge fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bless you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/gifts">Orlha</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright boys and girls.” Kakashi drawled, eyeing the freshly painted seal that covered his apartment across the floor and all over the ceiling. To be quite honest, he had a few little doubts about their plan, but with everything going down the drain, they decided to take the risk anyways.</p>
<p>“It is time.” he intoned as solemnly as he could as a certain blond rocked back and forth in his excitement, while his pink haired female teammate twitched with every sudden move he made. Kakashi was slightly thankful that she was looking out for the excited bundle of nerves.</p>
<p>“I've finished it. This is as perfect as I can make it and it is finally time to get Sasuke back and-”</p>
<p>“-crush him!” came immediately from a rather bloodthirsty looking medic.</p>
<p>“-save him!” a certain blond cheered while he threw his arms up with too much pent up energy.</p>
<p>“.... reform him.” Kakashi muttered, resisting the urge to face-palm and scrap the whole idea. To be fair, Sasuke had just almost murdered Sakura and Naruto was still as stuck on his obsession as he had always been.</p>
<p>“Alright. The plan is to go back in time, stop the Uchiha Massacre, stop the coup, and hope for the best.”</p>
<p>Still, maybe he should have excluded his little monsters from this. If they hadn't stumbled on his research and run with it, he might have succeeded. Naruto could be surprisingly sneaky and Kakashi was still owed an answer why the brat had decided to break into his apartment in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>… </p>
<p>Probably to see his face, now that he thought about it.</p>
<p>But he had seen the seals and Uzumaki that he was, with a little bit of sealing under his belt now thanks to Jiraya's teachings, he had at least understood parts of it enough to know Kakashi tried to meddle with time.</p>
<p>And then Naruto had gotten ideas.</p>
<p>And he run and had taken those ideas to Sakura.</p>
<p>And now Kakashi was here, with two additional packages for his, most certainly crazy and hair-brained scheme.</p>
<p>Oh well.</p>
<p>“Right.” Kakashi muttered, eyes roving over the very complex seal he had been working on and off on for years. He was nervous. And this probably wouldn't have become a reality without Naruto and his Bijuu.</p>
<p>God damn it.</p>
<p>“Here we go. Channel your chakra, slowly, to the soles of your feet. Steady.... Naruto, try to tone it down a bit....” Kakashi tried to keep an eye on things while he lowly muttered out instructions. Sakura was doing well, her chakra control was impeccable. Kakashi himself had no problems controlling the output of his chakra. They had worked tirelessly with Naruto to help him with his struggles and he had finally managed to keep his chakra supply mostly steady.</p>
<p>“Good, good.” The chakra was crawling along the ink lines slowly, an early light illuminating the room that was steadily getting brighter. Either it would work ooor... it would blow up in their faces.</p>
<p>“Almost don-Naruto?” Kakashi blinked bemused at his students... he didn't know how to describe what Naruto's face was actually doing. But it was famili-no. Oh, no, no, no.</p>
<p>“Wait- Naruto, no!” But it was too late.</p>
<p>“AAAAAAAAACHO!” The chakra spike that accompanied the sneeze lit up the room with blinding brightness as three shinobi were swallowed up by a portal of time. Two of them cursing and panicking and the last one, flat on his face in the middle of the seal getting ready for a follow up sneeze.</p>
<p>“GOD, DAMN IT!”</p>
<p>“BLESS YOU, YOU IDIOT!”</p>
<p>“AAACHOOO!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't resist a challenge D: So here we are again. Whelp.</p>
<p>There might be some follow up chapters at some point... probably.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>